


Kinky honeymoon

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erik KIllmonger x Reader - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Killmonger x plus size reader, F/M, erik killmonger x you, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Kinky honeymoon

**Requested?    Yes** l   No

 **By:** anonymous

 

-You and Erik had discussed about starting a family after getting married. You knew that he’d be a good father and loved the thought of mini versions of yourselves running around the house. The wedding was the main thing you wanted to get done first because you had been planning it since you were a little girl

 

-Erik never left your side and always supported you as he wanted your dream wedding to come true. So after thirteen months planning, you and Erik got married in Wakanda. The ceremony was absolutely breathtaking, you looked like a beautiful goddess in your breathtaking dress that made Erik shed a few tears while you walked down the aisle

 

  


 

-The reception was amazing, you and your husband couldn’t stop grinning and laughing while witnessing your friends and family celebrate your love together. T’challa personally took care of your honeymoon trip as a gift to Erik from his family’s failures and secrets

 

-The king had rented a small Island in Mozambique just for you and Erik. You had servants and guards all around the island that would satisfy your every need. Once it was time to leave, you made sure to thank T’challa before boarding the jet that was waiting for you and your husband

 

-The flight took a few hours, which was the perfect opportunity for Erik to tease you with soft touches and squeezes all over your thick thighs. “You better behave yourself” you warned your husband while trying to act like you weren’t an aroused mess already

 

-“You know I won’t” he whispered in your ear before nibbling on it. Seconds later, the pilot informed you that you were about to land, which made your husband let out low growl as he was wanted to tease you a little more

 

-After landing on the island and being taken to your mansion, you and Erik didn’t bother to unpack as you were yearning for one another. The way to the bedroom was filled with long, sensual kisses while your husband carried you in his strong arms

 

-After entering the bedroom, you quickly slipped out of your dress while your Erik closed the door. “On the bed” he ordered while watching you stand in the middle of the room in just your lace thong. You bit your lip and crawled onto the bed, making sure to arch your back to give your husband the perfect view of your luscious butt cheeks

 

-“Erik” you mumbled once lying on your back while getting rid of your thong. Your husband hummed while getting rid of his own clothes, his eyes never leaving your body. You waited until he joined you on the bed and in between your spread legs before staring deeply into his eyes

 

-“I want to have your babies” you whispered while wrapping your arms around his neck. Erik’s heart fluttered in his chest as a smirk crept onto his face. “Let’s have babies” your husband growled before smashing his plump lips against yours. You couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper while feeling his length brush against your drenched sex. Those few words had made you needy and desperate for his touch

 

-Seconds later, the room was filled with your loud moans and groans while you and Erik made rough but sensual love to one another. The fact that the goal of it was to get you pregnant made you go crazy for one another

 

-Twenty minutes later, you were lying on your back with your legs resting on Erik’s shoulders when you felt the delicious knot form in the pit of your stomach. That triggered your husband’s own release, “Are you ready, [Y/N]?” he panted and increased the pace of his deep thrusts, only overwhelming your body with more pleasure

 

-“Yes, please” you whimpered and clenched your eyes shut once your inner walls began to tighten around your husband’s length, “Please let me have your babies” your voice cracked at the end as you reached your high, loud moans leaving your lips while feeling Erik’s warm release spurt deep inside you

 

-Your legs trembled while you lost yourself into the intimate feeling. Erik couldn’t keep his eyes off your face and happily watched you try to catch your breath. He gave you a few more sloppy thrusts before rolling off you and pulling you close to his body. “Give me ten minutes before we start round two” he chuckled while hummed. The two of you ended up going for three more rounds before falling asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted but happy

 


End file.
